


Galumph

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her birthday, Alice remembers the Hatter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galumph

The Mad Hatter knew how to galumph. Alice realized it was one of the many things she missed about Underland. After his futterwacken, he galumphed towards her, a bright smile on his face. She would miss that stride, despite only having seen it once. The Cheshire Cat told her that he had used that stride once before during the reign of the red queen.

He had used it on his way to be executed.

He had told her, “It would seem the only occasions during which he feels proud enough to galumph involve you.” Alice completely missed the not-so-subtle insinuation.

Alice would even miss the moments when the Hatter didn’t galumph. One moment she remembered particularly well involved the exact opposite, actually. When he had suggested she stay, he had walked almost hesitantly to her and spoken quietly.

Most of all, Alice thought to herself as she reclined in the rocking chair on her ninety-first birthday, she would miss the Hatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Old gift fic for Bubblegum-queen


End file.
